Summit of Totsuki:
by Japonis
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Nakiri and Yukihira met under a starry, perfect night. Roughly nine months later, two children were born and raised under different roofs, living different lives. Now off to Totsuki where past stories unravel, rivalries form, enemies created, emotions show and the truth learned. But at the summit, it'll all be worth it, right?
1. Chapter One

**The Brewing Love Years Ago And It's Bitter Tea.**

Author: I kept most of the original for this chapter, but stick around it gets good around the end!

Sōma fidgeted with the knob trying to get it open but it was to no avail. Sure enough… he was locked in.

'That Alice!' he thought. She said she had something to speak to him in private about, and after luring him to some random room in the mansion, leaves and locks the door behind her; essentially leaving him trapped.

How a door is able to lock from the outside was beyond him. Why would they even have a room like this in their mansion? Jeez, he didn't even want to think about what purpose it even served.

A little bit annoyed but realizing there he was nothing he could do but wait for someone to come and free him, Sōma hopped on the king-size bed and decided to take a nap. He was sure after Alice got bored of her little games, she would return and free him.

Falling into a deep sleep, Sōma awoke a few hours later due to a bit of rustling at the door. Thinking that Alice had finally had enough of her games, the redhead got up and approached the door, only to be knocked back by a body of a blonde girl being pushed inside. Sōma caught her stumbling form and placed both hands on either side of her shoulders to hold her steady. As soon as the blonde was secured inside the room, the door was swiftly closed and locked once again.

"Play nice you two!" Could be heard from the other side of the door. Sōma could only groan in frustration, knowing it could only belong to Alice. Some small giggles could be heard only to fade away shortly, signaling Alice had indeed left for a second time.

Now looking at the other person shoved inside, Sōma released his hold on her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Making his way back to the bed, he jumped on it and laid back down making himself comfortable.

"So… you were tricked by Alice too?"

No response.

The blonde stood there in front of him with her head down. Now taking a better look at her, he could tell she was swaying a bit, obviously having some trouble standing. Sōma raised a brow at this.

"Nakiri?" completely fixated on his figure. It was as if she was analyzing his entire being, trying to make sure that it was really him in front of her.

"Yeah?" Sōma replied. Judging by the fact that she asked if it was him even though she was looking dead at said boy, it was obvious she wasn't herself at the moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmph! She huffed, which made Sōma even more confused. He had no idea what was going on. Add to the fact that she then gave him a wicked smirk, Sōma was at a complete loss. He didn't say anything though, unsure of how to proceed. This only caused the grin on the blonde to grow, and she made her way towards him in a complete un-lady like manner; stumbling and slightly tripping every now and then. To Erina, it felt like she was on an adventure just to make it to the bed. To Sōma, it was completely comical and he even found himself smirking at her. Erina shot her best attempt at a glare at him when she heard a light chHearing her name, as if that was the key to snapping her out of her trance, Erina looked up to face the Yukihira genius. Flushed red cheeks, hazy violet eyes, and pouty pink lips stared down the boy across from her.

Sōma was a bit caught off guard at her sudden demeanor. The look she was giving him… it was almost primal; instinctive maybe?

"Yukihiraaa… kun?" Erina mumbled, her voice betraying her eyes. While she spoke in a soft and slightly slurred tone, her eyes were hard and focused. They were now locked on him, Then finding the strength, she climbed onto the bed and drunkenly positioned herself on top of him; pressing down her entire core on the boy, effectively keeping him trapped under her. Sōma was surprised at her boldness. For her to even just be in bodily contact with him was rare enough, let alone her advancing on him like this.

"I've got you now…" she purred. Sōma shook his head. This is what happens when you drink a little bit too much.

"Nakiri, let's talk about this…" Sōma tried to reach out to grab hold of her but the blonde caught his hands in mid-air, and after intertwining her fingers with his, pushed down and held them above his head. She then leaned down so her entire upper body was flushed against his and their faces was merely a few spaces apart.

"S-Somaaa-kun… y-youuu stay put…" she breathed onto him. The strong scent of alcohol now making itself present to the boy, who was at this point one-hundred percent sure Erina was in some form or fashion, a bit intoxicated.

"Erina…" Sōma began slowly, trying to find the right words. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of her being on top of him like this, he needed for her sense of rationality to return. He didn't want her doing anything she would regret in the future. He tried to focus on the task at hand, rather than the warm and pleasant feeling of her curvy body gave off while being pushed up against him.

"Listen to me, I'm not going anywhere… but I-"

"B-But nothing!" Erina shouted cutting off the boy. "You're always teasing me and making me into a joke. But tonight, it's you who will be at myyyyyy mercy," she stressed. Sōma sighed and could tell she was being serious. She was a bit intoxicated yes, but at this point she definitely seemed to still be in control of herself. He figured the alcohol must have made her a bit more bold. Giving her the confidence to do things she otherwise would have thought not.

Proving just that, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly; the contact was ever so light. It almost felt like a feather was being brushed against his lips. Keeping herself there for a few moments she then pulled back and looked at him more than pleased.

"How'd you like that! S-Stupid Sōma! You and you're cooking. Both will succumb to me…"

The boy below her couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Did she really think she was the one in charge here? That barely even counted as a kiss. Oh Nakiri… how innocent and pure. Her allure grew even bigger in his eyes. This woman… he was planning on confessing to her tonight. Asking her to be his, and his alone. Little did he know, she was going to do something like this, much because of Alice's scheming, but these were still her actions. And even if she was a bit intoxicated she was clearly rational enough.

He shook his head and using his upper body strength, sat up so now the blonde was effectively sitting on his lap.

He easily got out of her little hold, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Then taking his free hand, he placed it on her chin and lifted her face a bit so now she was looking directly into his eyes.

"If you're going to kiss someone, do it correctly," he teased. This caused a heated blush rise on Erina's face before her lips were taken by his. That was the last thing she would remember of that night. Everything else was a complete blur. From the clashing of their lips to the fevering heat of their bodies, it was like heaven. Erina was swept away to another land, to a paradise she had not known to even exist until the abrupt ringing of an alarm clock shot the blonde up from her bed, face red and filled with heat from her dream.

"A dream … huh." Erina said grasping the sheets, but it wasn't a dream it was what happened ten years ago.

What followed the next morning, was of course shock at what acts had been committed, slightly naughty acts to be specific. Along with the realization that Erina was pregnant with the child or should one say children of Soma , something the blonde was very ill prepared for but as always Soma was there, but now that she needed him the most. He wasn't. But whow as to blame for that? Him or her? But Erina remembers, of the man she once loved...

 _"Hey what do you think we should name them?" Soma asked, who was off cooking in the middle east with Akiria_.

 _"I thought Jin would be nice for a boy and maybe even Ashura if it's a girl..I'm not quite set on a name for the girl to be honest." Erina replied fiddling with the wire of the phone for two reasons. One she missed him and two to hide the embarrassment of not having a name picked out._

 _"I like Jin, and Ashura sounds a bit weird for me." she didn't have to see him, she could practically see his disapproving face. Well maybe she over exaggerated that detail, but still. How embarrassing! Erina thought._

 _"I just said I didn't have a name picked out!?" she retorted, mood swings Soma though as he smiled on the other side of the phone._

 _"Well then….how about Izumi?" Soma stated_

 _"I-izumi?"_

 _"Yeah it sounds cute, after all you're her mother."_

 _Smooth. Erina thought. This feeling is what they call love. Right? The idea of putting all you effort into one person, someone you can grow with, who betters you in every way possible, who appreciates every flaw you have, who makes you smile, who you can trust with even your own life. Well could trust. As the love faded away._

The years have come and gone, just as he did and that feeling called love. But there was no time to waste on something that was too good to be true. Erina knew she must focus on the here and now, which was her daughter. Who was currently yelling for Erina to get up because she would be late for school.

Even though Soma was no longer here, the memory of the man he was and the spirit he carried lived on. Izumi was everything he was. Even though the events that unfolded were quite disastrous, Erina held onto the memory of the man Soma once was. The Soma she first met.

"Mom! Cmon we gotta go now, ya know." Izumi stated as she stood at the door of the room.

"Mom?" Is something bothering you?" Erina was lost in thought. That she failed to notice the little girl standing in front of here.

After all, no matter how much she pain she endured her life, it led to her little girl. And even if she could go back and change what happened, and it meant losing her daughter. She could never bring herself to do such an act. Reality came back as she found two pair of light brown eyes looking back, an innocent face with a warm smile that was Erina's blessing, Izumi. Erina just smiled as she knelt down to where she was at eye level with Izumi.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how lucky I was to be the mother of such a beautiful and sweet little girl."

"Mom.."

"Hmm?"

"That's sweet and all, but I'm seriously going to be late, ya know?" Way to ruin the moment, Erina thought, just like Soma..

"I suppose that is true, well then I'll meet you by the car in fifteen minutes okay?" Erina sighed, but smiled as she rose back to her feet to get dressed for the day.

"Okay!" As Izumi raced off out of the room and down the stairs. Though Soma would never be the man Erina remembered, that memory of who he was and the spirit he carried, lived on within Izumi. But what exactly was Erina thinking of in that moment, was of any mother's worry for her children. Of her son.

"I hope you're okay, Jin."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Flowers check. Balloons check. Card? Card?_

" _Crap, how could I forget the get well soon card!" Soma exclaimed as he rose from his seat. Though a get well soon card, is not the most appropriate gift to bring after giving birth. Or was it?_

 _Late February, a bright sun greeted the remnants of whatever snow was left, On the ride over to the hospital in which Erina was. Soma noticed the happy families that played in the snow, building snowmen, throwing snowballs, making snow angels and though it was quite coincidental that soon he, himself would be a father and seeing children with their father. It was still able to bring a smile to the redhead's face, something he is quite accustomed too. But it would not remain that way, As for some reason, Soma left the hospital with no smile. But a note with an address and instructions to arrive at said place a year from now._

 _Today was suppose to be the day he fixed everything. Ever since that night, the future showed such promise of a happy life with the woman he loved, and the children he would love and care for. But that future slipped away, she gave up. On him, on the future and no matter how many times Soma tried to fix whatever it was. He simply could not, or was not allowed to._

 _When those words came, rambling throughout his mind. His emotions went wack, but he knew that those words could not have been her own._

" _They couldn't have.." he said, those words often became a chant, a prayer with the hopes that it would change the outcome._

 _But it didn't and those words they were her own. A full page, a formal letter explaining that what happened that night was all a lie. That the feelings were never there, that the influence of alcohol made her unaware of her actions. That to be blunt, she did not love him the way he loved her._

 _And that is how it begun and how it ended so abruptly. How love broke his heart, how she broke his heart after everything, how she lied to him this whole time._

"Soma? " Reality came back as Soma turned to face his father, Saiba. It was late September, the crackling of leaves could be heard under one's footsteps. Yukihira's, now grown in size and recognition, as well as a place known for it's bright and vibrant environment is now eerily silent. As a sign draped over the door, letting customers know that Yukihira's was closed for the day. For today marked the anniversary in which the world lost one of it's brightest, Tadokoro Megumi. Which was often the source of the bright and vibrant environment of the restaurant and home.

"Yeah, what's wrong dad?"

"Nothing really, it's just that..well you know what today is right?"

"Yeah, and I'm assuming Jin's not in his room huh?"

"Yeah, which means he's at the cemetery. But I was checking to see how you're holding up. After all she cared deeply for you and Jin, and you two cared deeply for her." Soma simply looked back at the picture he held in his hands, of Yukihira's and in front was his father, himself and Tadokoro with Jin in her arms. While that day was the grand reopening of Yukihira's, today marked the day he lost his dearest friend.

"To be honest, not so well. But I know that Tadokoro would not want me to pout, I know she would want me to focus on Jin. And with that said I have to go find him." Soma stood placing the photo back on the table, reaching for his shoes to look for Jin.

While the world lost another, Jin lost the woman he called his mother. It had been a year since her passing and ever since Jin would stop by before and after school, every day he would stop by. Jin knew she was gone but he knew as long as he held onto her memory she would always be with him. And he knew of the truth.

That she wasn't his real mother, but she was the one who raised him, cared for him, held him when he was scared, nervous, she was there in every moment of joy, happiness and sadness. She loved him and he loved her, how could she not be his mother he thought. But she wasn't. The crackling of leaves were heard as Jin took each step closer and closer to her grave. Till he was mere inches away, a few moments of silence passed before a word was even thought of.

"I know you're not here, mom... But I came by to drop off some more flowers and talk some more, ya know." Jin knelt down as he replaced the flowers, with fresh, vibrant ones. The boy took a seat and began to talk, letting her know all the details of how his day went, the crazy stories of his father's latest "dishes." Often reminding her of how much he loved and missed her.

"I know dad is probably concerned where I am, but I'll tell him I was with you like always. After all you always told me how as a baby, I always cried when I wasn't with you." Even when, how on my first day of school..."

"You wouldn't let go of her hand and how the only way you'd go there was if she went with you too." Soma finished.

"And she did…. You knew I was here huh?" Jin did not turn to face his father.

"You think I wouldn't know you'd be here? I know what day it is too. But I am surprised you managed to make it here all by yourself."

"I never could be separated from her. It's just not the same without her, ya know dad?" Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes, no child could ever get over the death of their parent, no matter how much time passes.

"I know Jin, I know… I miss her too." Soma said as he knelt down, hand on Jin's red hair and within an instant was greeted with the embrace of his son's arms around him, silently crying. Soma only smiled as he held his son, comforting the child. He smiled on the fact that though Jin was not Tadokoro's child, she raised him, she loved him as if he was her own and they raised him together. A silent prayer was said, giving thanks for her efforts with the hope those words would reach her wherever she was.

"Now, cmon let's go home, I'll make your favorite food for you okay?"

"Can it be one of mom's recipes?" Jin asked, what a kind soul. Just like Tadokoro, she did an amazing job helping raise Jin.

"You got buddy." In all of Soma's life, he suffered tragedy here and there but none compare to the recent years. And in any time where all seems lost, everyone could use a glimmer of hope. That hope was Jin.

Now that I have told you the entire story. I tell you this that when one suffers a wound, the wound must be opened up , cleaned before it can begin the healing process. For this family, the wounds were uncovered and must be opened in order to be a family.

Author: Hello hello! Welcome back, I hope that this made the wait worth it. I'll do my best to keep the updates coming, as chapter two is soon to make an appearance. But other that that let me know what you think of it so far?


	2. Chapter Two

When Totsuki Came Knockin

Author: So sorry for the wait, but next few chapters in progress! Thank you for stopping by and let me know how I am doing so far. THANKS!

* * *

 _You know how when you enter a deep slumber, how there is only one thing that can really awaken you besides immediate danger. How one could hear the cry of a child in the middle of the night, and on command, in an instant a parent would awaken. As a loud thud emitted from their room and to this Erina threw the covers of her body rushing towards the direction of the twins. Only to be greeted by a wandering Izumi, while her twin brother Jin looked over from his cradle. A foreshadowing of events later to come in life. Relieved that nothing terrible happened, Erina simply smiled and so did Izumi as both their eyes met. Arms extended towards her, signaling that Izumi wished to be carried by her mother. And again on command, Erina knelt down extending her own arms. Challenging Izumi to crawl towards her and to this she did, inch by inch eventually reaching the destination. Smiling, as Erina rewarded the child by lifting her into the air, into her arms, in her embrace._

 _This moment would be of many to come, but it was cut short as a sudden cry cut the silence of the night. Jin the onlooker, broke down, a temper tantrum as one would say. Erina could only laugh at this while a lost expression was presented on Izumi, as if she had no idea why Jin broke down. Jealousy._

" _So you want to be with mommy too huh?" As Erina lowered the railing, extending her arms to greet Jin's. Now carrying both of her children Erina proceeded to take a seat near the window, as there was enough moonlight to slightly light the space they were occupying. Placing both children in the space created by sitting crossed legged. And at that time while Erina did not know, that another was spectating from afar, the only person she could really trust besides her direct family, Hisako. As the moment was too cute to pass up that Hisako managed to sneak one good photo. Of a happy mother, looking over her children under the cover of the dimly lit night. Now how Hisako got there was never Erina's concern. But she could only wish that HIsako had taken a few more photos of that moment._

"Awh oh my gosh this is just so cute Ms. Nakiri! C'mon guys look that's Izumi!" Erina smiled fulfilling one of the checkboxes of being a mother, embarassing your kid in front of their friends. Check. Which was of course followed by the usual response of ' Mom, no! Stop please," or "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" And to that Erina smiled even more at the sight of her daughter's mild embarrassment as she fought for control of that photo from her friends.

"You know, when she's flustered, she sorta looks just like you. Well when you were younger of course." Alice snickered as she leaned over the counter, drink in hand.

"The age jokes won't really work now Alice considering the fact that we are practically the same age." Alice was not amused at such a comment. It was usually Alice's job to bring up mild insults like such. She hasn't changed, the same old Erina, Alice thought. As Erina turned to greet her cousin with open arms, as the two were always very close. In fact sisters.

"How have you been Alice?" Breaking away from the hug , as the two each took a seat and watched as the night grew and teenagers entered a new gear. Laughter could be heard, music echoed throughout the night, as the atmosphere changed greatly to that of the night from sixteen years ago.

"Ah you know, busy, tired, I've never had to deal with so much paperwork in my life. Well besides the paperwork of being among the elite ten. But if we throw that detail out I've been just fine. You?" Erina laughed at her nagging cousin, now she knew her pain when she was among the elite ten. Now she would suffer!

"Well it is part of the job, being director and all. Especially a school like Totsuki. You should have known what you were getting yourself into when you said yes. And as for me, I've been doing pretty well." After the whole incident between Erina and Soma, Erina spent a year raising both Jin and Izumi, eventually sending Jin off to be with his father. As even through all the bad, Erina knew that a father deserves that opportunity to be a father. So she did. After which Erina continued with her goal of being her own, away from the Nakiri name which was quite impossible to do. But she did, establishing her own name besides God's Tongue. And now living a quiet and peaceful life with her daughter.

"And how has Izumi been? Speaking of which I'll be right back." As Alice got up, proceeded towards her "neice," of course embarrassing Izumi even more in front of her friends. And once she had completed that checkbox walked back towards Erina, leaving a rather very flushed faced Izumi. Alice pulled at Izumi's cheeks, the cheeks on one's face!

"Done?" Erina asked.

"Mmmmm I believe so for now. But now onto the next matter at hand.. I think that you should reconsider.."

"Letting Izumi attend Totsuki huh?" This topic again, over and over. It had been the topic of many discussions between the two, of Izumi's future as it was inevitable. The future will become the present.

"Yes. After all you can not deny that fact that she is talented, despite your efforts to keep that world away from her." The world of the God's Tongue would forever remain a part of Erina, but with that world came her father, Azami. Followed by the darkness that had shrouded most of Erina's life. And Totsuki was a constant reminder of that world. A dark world that at once held promise, but slowly would lie to her, a beacon of false hope in a way. And with Izumi being her child, as well as Soma's. The man who dismantled Azami's plan and a man that no longer exist to Erina at least. Yet it would only be a matter of time till both worlds met. Which was exactly what Erina feared. A world that brought nothing but pain, meeting her daughter's world? Erina did not want that for Izumi.

As Erina never had control of her life, no freedom, a caged bird and she wished that Izumi would never have to experience that just because of who her mother was. Or the family she was a part of. The renowned, world class chef, the God's Tongue. The daughter of the crazed man Azami, granddaughter of the Demon and so on. That world would always be a part of her, but because it was. It did not have to be a part of Izumi's world.

"I acknowledge the fact that Izumi is talented, but I feel that she's meant for more than just cooking. And Totsuki is something I don't want to force on her, if she does not want it. I don't want to force my world, our world on her own. I want to give her the one thing I never had growing up." Alice just stared off in the direction of Izumi and then Erina, she knew her cousin, her past, her world and she understood why Erina kept Izumi away from that world. As the even the brightest smile was not entirely made of light.

"A choice."

"Well maybe you should consider this, she is the daughter of the very man who helped break that cage Azami setup. Even though Soma is no longer the man you knew, Izumi is the memory of the Soma you knew. I mean why else would she be so competitive about challenging us, helping you in the kitchen, obsessed. Because it's already been a part of her. " To this Erina stared down at the floor, memories begin to rush, pouring out of the box Erina held them in. Alice was right about Izumi and how she was that memory. About every detail, Izumi's obsession and determination was second to only her father. And much like the moon of a the pitch black night sky. The sun would rise. While all this was happening she failed to notice that Izumi was standing in front of the two.

The bright and vibrant sun of the dark world huh? Erina thought, as she stood up from her seat. Maybe it was time to acknowledge that fact.

And much like the sun, it also shares the same space with the moon. But to Izumi that moon would become to be known as Jin. A duo second to none.

* * *

As one parent worked to keep that world away, one worked to merge that world and conquer it. Jin Yukihira, a talented chef in his hometown and third to the other's who occupied it. His father and grandfather who would frequently visit. Night had fallen upon the town and with it came the bustling noise of the Sumire Market. But as for Yukihira's, especially Jin.

Whom sat under the moonlight star gazing , while of course ignoring the piles upon piles of offers from various colleges, universities, culinary schools. As Erina worked to keep Izumi away from the kitchen, away from that world. Soma acknowledged the fact that Jin wished to merge that world with his own, to face it without fear and to forge something of his own. Despite his name and the reputation that came along with it.

"So seems you amassed quite the collection of papers, all the work you put into it all. Only to be star gazing huh Jin?" Soma stated as he stood by the doorway of the room. Though in junior high, Jin had already developed a reputation as the best among the youngest chefs in Japan. Receiving offers not only for his skills, but academics as well. Any child would have jumped on any of the offers Jin had received.

"You know I'm still waiting on one more school dad..." to this Soma sighed, he knew his son's capabilities and not only in the kitchen. Even though Jin worked hard to conquer that dark world, Soma knew he still had fear of it. And just like Erina, Soma did not want Jin to follow in his footsteps just because it was what he did, as well as his grandfather including Tadokoro.

"Do you mind telling me. Why you are so set on Totsuki? You know you don't have to follow the path we took. I mean just look around you. You have so many options." And he was right, various schools, all with their own offers. Any ordinary kid would accept any of them in a heartbeat. But it was not enough.

"I don't want to be ordinary, I want to finish what Mom started. After all... she never got to finish." And this Jin was right, as at some point it would have happened and it did. As Totsuki is built to weed out the weak and every move one makes can be their last. Which is what happened, after three years at Totsuki Tadokoro was expelled. But she gave it her all, she mustered up the courage to go from near expulsion as a first year to a respectable fourth year. Someone who was so close, but unable to finish. Which is why Jin wanted to finish what she never had the chance to do.

To this Soma sighed with a little disappointment, as this showed Jin only cooked for one purpose that was not his own. But he could not be fully disappointed, as it also showed just how caring Jin was. It reminded Soma of himself whenever any of his loved ones were in danger, and it also reminded him of the one he failed. Erina. But just as she did not dwindled in the past, neither did Soma. But if this was the case would Jin fail someone as well? But at that, Soma would leave Jin's future in the best hands possible. His own, Jin would decide.

"Well then that settles that." As Soma walked over to Jin with a packet in hand, from Totsuki.

Upon the realization Jin's eyes widened in excitement. Eagerly spinning around to tear off the seal and begin quickly skimming through to see those words "congratulations!" And he did, but as one knows applying to Totsuki especially as a transfer is quite rigorous, and some would say impossible. There are three phases in the admission process to Totsuki, phase one was of course applying. All the basics are sent to the admission office, to ensure you have completed all the necessary courses needed to pass junior high. The boring stuff as Alice would say. Second phase, interview and that itself is pretty self explanatory. Finally, the third phase the mock run. Only given to applicants who have proven to show some potential. In which applicants will be given a chance to compete against other prospects, which in doing so helps Totsuki weed out the weak. As only a few transfer slots are available each year.

"And this year, we Totsuki are offering only 100 transfer slot to prospects. We look forward to your attendance in phase two of the admission process. Best of luck! Admission staff of Director Nakiri Alice." Jin read off and like a firework, Jin sprung into the air, full of excitement shouting at the top of his lungs "all right!"

And not only would he be the one to say those exact same words that night.

"You called me mom?" Izumi asked as she poked her head from around the corner. The party had well ended and the last of the teens had left the home. Of course cleanup had to be done before any presents could be opened. But before that Erina had called Izumi to join her on the roof, along with Alice.

"Uh yes, please come take a seat dear." Erina motioned to the bench under the sunroof, under the light of the moon. The conversation that Alice had with Erina, brought Erina to acknowledge that idea of letting Izumi choose. Even if it went against the wishes of Erina. Though good reasons, still Izumi deserved that choice to choose. A few moments passed as Erina was lost in thought unaware of her actions, as Izumi and Alice watched Erina pace back and forth. Then go to a sudden stop before taking a seat near Izumi.

"I'm not in any trouble am I, because I swear I told that kid not to break that glass. I mean okay maybe I should have told you rather than hide it..but still.

"Wait what?!' Erina stated concerned and heartbroken her sweet little angel lied.

"Erina! Nevermind broken glass, we are getting off topic here.." Alice stated, that tone was like Alice was scolding Erina rather than Erina scolding Izumi. A funny situation that caused Izumi to giggle, even though Izumi always laughs at her own mother's situations.

"Yes yes sorry, Izumi you are so grounded but. You know I love you, and that I want nothing but the best for you. And you also know my past and how I grew up. About Totsuki and how I wanted you to..

"Yeah I know already mom, you want me to stay away from Totsuki. But mom I promise you if you just give me a chance. I can prove to you that I belong there. I'm not scared really. I can..wait did you say wanted? That's past tense, like you're saying.."

"What you mom is saying is that she is letting you choose." Alice stated, as Izumi's eyes widened looking back at her mother and aunt. Izumi Y. Nakiri, daughter of Erina and Soma, the hidden gem of the culinary world. Drawn to the scent and intensity of the kitchen from a young age, it called to her in a way that simply she could not ignore. Maybe it was in her blood, maybe she was crazy? That is what she often thought, but as she began to step into the muddy waters. It became clear. She could not leave, or rather she did not want to leave. Growing up she practiced her natural talent into skill, often cooking meals and having her mother test them. Asking for help when it was needed, working in the restaurant. Staying after school to practice even more, or borrowing books from the libraries. She was obsessed, but not in a bad way. Rather that the obsession was masquerading as determination. And when she learned of Totsuki's existence. She just had to get in. But it concerned her mother. After all Erina worked hard to limit Izumi's exposure to the world she was from., often reminding her that there was more than Totsuki. As Erina's world, a world in which showed great promise for a happy future, but lied. As the man she loved, had broken her heart and left. A caged bird that was shot down by the very one who opened the cage that held a captive. A life spent as a captive in a world she was born into and simply only wanting the best for her child, Izumi. And this news that Erina would allow Izumi to choose, was groundbreaking.

"I can attend Totsuki…." the thought would take a while to process, but once it hit. Izumi went off.

"I haven't even started the application yet, and it's quite last minute since the deadline is in….three days! Only three days to get all the necessary info and! Why didn't you tell me earlier mom?! Ohhh god I better hurry." Izumi went off, thoughts became words in seconds and words into action in a fraction of that time. Izumi was quite the mess when it came to her own situations, just like her mother and to this Alice broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny!? This is a serious matter...this this is my future. We have to hurry!" Izumi shot back, embarrassed of course. Even facing away from Erina and Alice with arms folded. But yet she was smiling, her heart was racing, her blood boiled with excitement and that obsession that was masquerading as determination rose. Izumi was one step closer to her goal, her dream. To be better than her shitty old man who broke mom's heart.

* * *

"Welcome welcome, all transfer students please proceed to the main building! You must not be late!" The same message that had been repeat for over the past hour since their arrival. As the Yukihira's arrived on campus, so did a surge of old memories of when Soma attended, those countless battles, intense challenges, heart filled moments in the Polar Star dormitory, how the years had flown by. With each passing second, as each stride they took brought them close to their final destination. Soma remembered even the ones he did not want to remember. And that uneasy feeling one would get when confronting an awkward or tense situation, but then one would have that little reassuring voice in their mind. What's the worst that could happen, that saying became the chant.

"Yeah what's the likelihood, she would be here anyway." Soma stated aloud, not discreetly by any means. But life has different ideas or rather destiny, fate? And in fact Soma would not be the only one saying that exact phrase, minus the obvious one word change.

"Yeah, what's the likelihood, he would be here anyway?" And it was very likely that former paths would intertwine once more. But this is where the real story begins. As again, the wound must be opened to begin healing. But for now, Totsuki welcomes new blood, new diamonds in the rough that are yet to be found.

"So are you ready Jin Yukihira, Izumi Nakiri?" As question that seemed to rely to those individual minds and with the proper response. As birds of a feather flock together, the sun and moon.

"You bet!" the twins exclaimed to the air. A great way to break the ice or rather silence in the auditorium of Totsuki.

* * *

Author: How's that? Yay or nah? Next chapter in progress, longer? Most likely! Thanks for stopping by!


	3. Chapter Three

**Prove You're Not Just A Name**

 _Author: Sorry about the wait again, currently working on chapter four? Hopefully you enjoy, feel free to review and leave your opinions on how I'm doing._

* * *

"Totsuki Culinary Academy, the motherland of cooking beyond one's wildest dreams, a land of perfection that was formed through the hardships of battles beyond measure. As classmates would turn on each other in the name of seeking to be the best. As Totsuki is not any regular school, as each move one makes could mean the end to their journey. And while the risks are high, the rewards even higher and greater. So I ask you this...do you have what it takes my young hopeful students?! Now rise…" Alice froze, as she could feel the disappointing glare of her head advisor, Hisako. Admission day, phase two had begun in which hopeful transfers from both Totsuki's junior high division and outsiders are given the opportunity to prove their worth in being one of the select few to join Totsuki Culinary Academy. But only if they knew of how their beloved and fearless director was behind closed doors..

"I hope that's not your welcome speech director.." Hisako sighed

"Whatttt….why of course not Hisako." Alice retorted, she had already practiced the speech to the point it was memorized. Was it really that bad?

* * *

"Wow!" Izumi stated for the twentieth time in a row, as Izumi and Erina made their way to the admission testing site and with each passing site another "wow," would emerge from Izumi's mouth. She was having way too much fun, but it was expected. The overall scale of Totsuki's buildings were simply colossal, compared to back home, that even Erina was amazed with each passing site. It had been quite some time since she step foot on campus, that was once her old stomping grounds.

"You know I can not believe, you wanted to keep me away from this mom. I mean look at this place. Aunty Alice sure does have good taste." Izumi stated, smiling and it was here that Erina was caught in one of her mother moments. Noticing Izumi's honey blonde hair that held hints of reddish-orange, followed by those light brown eyes. A combination of Soma and her own eyes. And that smile, the smile of Soma. This reassured Erina, that she would have nothing to fear after all. After all she simply being overprotective of her daughter. Well whatever it is the future held, Erina believed that Izumi could handle it.

* * *

"And here we are, Honey Moon Ballroom, the admission testing site for this years transfer exams. Now at this time we would ask that all parents, be mindful as the exams will begin in roughly fifteen minutes. We ask that you leave the site once time is up." And with that the guide finished up her sentence, proceeding to unlock the mammoth sized doors of the so called Honeymoon ballroom.

"God what an awful name for such a room, right Jin?" Soma jokingly asked, as ever since their arrival on campus. Jin had not spoken a word and that last statement was Soma's attempt at breaking the ice. "Maybe he is nervous? " _Come on Soma, bring out those fatherly skills, what should I do?"_ The infamous redhead chef of Yukihira, unmatched in the kitchen but almost below average at being a father. Jin Yukihira, resembled much of Soma in his youth, red messy but spiky hair, yellow eyes that were a shade darker than Soma's. The spitting image of Yukihira. But now following the family tradition, with a different mission in mind as Jin stated. Five minutes has passed as the two men stood by the gates of the ballroom.

"Well I guess this is it then huh Dad? Listen..thanks for everything ya know. For teaching me everything about cooking…. Thanks." Jin smiled as he extended his fist out, waiting for Soma to do the same. But instead he laughed. Soma was not use to his son being all emotionally. Just like those moments with Erina….Deja Vu.

"Hey, what's so funny!? That was a father-son moment you just blew old man!" Jin exclaimed, annoyed, ready to punch his old man and walk into the ballroom. But even Jin slightly laughed at that. He was never really good at keeping up with his emotions or anything like that. Now Jin was not cold hearted, after all Megumi raised him. Ten minutes had passed.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just not use to you being all emotional and stuff. It was just too funny. But before I go I have something for you...it's good stuff so just take it.." And before him, Soma held a small case, motioning at Jin to take it. As Jin was not Soma's spitting image without this, the headband and knives that became the Yukihira brand when Soma attended. Obviously cleaned, looking newer than ever.

"I use to wear something like that when I was here. And the case, well don't open that yet but I'm sure you'll like it. Now go, its' your turn to knock their socks off kid." As Soma extending his fist out, to be greeted with Jin's. Only five minutes remained before the exams would begin. And it would be in these five minutes that their lives would change. For the better, well who knows?

* * *

"Only five more minutes till the exams…" Izumi thought as she stood in the middle of the ballroom, bustling with student chatter, even reminding Izumi of what open house was like when she enter junior high back home. " _Well now is a better time than ever to start making some new friends."_ Izumi thought as she began scanning the area for any interesting figures. Now every school has their cliques and for Totsuki it was no different. There were the popular kids, not to get confused with the rich ones, along with the nerds, the goths, jocks? Does Totsuki even have a sports team? And even stoners?! Izumi was amazed for such a big time school, it's students were all quite the same as any. Also those stoners were actually students whose specialty were in smoking techniques.

"I know weird right?" An unfamiliar voice stated and out of the corner of Izumi's eyes. She turned in the direction of that voice. Which so happened to be of a short teenage boy, red hat with brown spiky hair sticking out, blues eyes with a wide childish grin. And hand extend.

"Nice to meet you miss!." Well that was easy Izumi thought, quickly shaking the boy's hand. "Izumi Nakiri, nice to meet you… Yuu?" She read the nametag on his shirt pocket.

"Whoa..so it's actually true. You really are a Nakiri.. Never thought I'd actually meet the daughter of the director." Yuu stated as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh no no. I'm not Aunty Alice's daughter, I'm her niece. I'm Erina Nakiri's daughter actually." Izumi assured, waving her hands while slightly wondering what it would be like to be Aunty Alice's daughter.

"Ah well then that seems to put you and the other guy in the same group." Yuu stated,and suddenly the lights in the room dimmed. Causing everyone's attention to turn to the stage,but also Yuu's remark would catch Izumi's attention. "And what group would that be exactly?" Izumi asked only to be shushed by a nearby student. The exams had begun as out came Aunty Alice, or as she would now be known as Director Alice. Stepping forward her appearance was..flashy. Long pure white trench coat followed her figure, like a little cape. Tapping the microphone with card in hand and Hisako by her side.

"Welcome welcome! My dear applicants, today marks the day of phase two of admissions. Now there are a lot of you, so groups will be assigned and dismissed to their respective areas. But before that, I have a little speech for you all." Alice stated and to this Izumi just placed her head into her hand, this was totally expected of Aunty Alice. But she sure does have a way with words.

"Most of you will fail. In fact many of you will not pass." And with those words, the environment suddenly changed, the positive vibe sucked out as the air thickened, bodies tensed and hearts froze. "Totsuki, is anything but simple. And many of you have already failed to grasp that. For if you are admitted into these walls, you will be thrown into the gutter, to fend for yourself if you wish to graduate. And while the rewards are great, the risks are even greater and much more dangerous. The challenges insurmountable to the commoner. And if you are one of those, please step out. But if you dare not heed my warning then maybe you are worthy of this small trial."

"So I only have one questions before it is to begin, are you ready?" As a loud and thunderous roar echoed throughout Totsuki, the fighting spirit that laid dormant in the students had awoken. And just on command, as if synchronized the twins shouted in the mind and heart. "You bet!"

"Now then, please quiet down and follow the directions of Miss Hisako, my head advisor." And with a flick of her silver locks, Alice turned and walked off stage. Her job was done.

* * *

Now luckily for Izumi, her group happened to have herself and her newly aquinted friend Yuu. How exactly phase two of admission worked, well one it was not really a group interview as one would expect. In fact, all three hundred applicants were broken down into alphabetized groups and then herded into kitchens to conduct the "interviews." In which students are to present their best dish with their current skill level. During this process the qualities being examined are as follows; culinary knowledge, physiological traits and finally "action." As many are sure of the loud and thunderous roar from the students earlier, but what many do not know. Is that a bark is only a bark, what matters is the bite. If an applicant passes this portion, then they are hereby admitted to phase three of admissions. The mock run. In which the selected two hundred are pitted against each other with acceptance on the line. The outcome, the selected hundred. Which only accounts for ten percent of Totsuki's first year class. As the admission process continued for ten more cycles. One hundred times ten equals the one thousand. TADA.

"Please fill in, two per each worktable." Of course Izumi picked well rather dragged Yuu with her, after all they were friends now. At least to Izumi they were. Before the doors were closed, the examiner stated that they would be given thirty minutes to prepare their best dish. Meaning that they were only allowed to gather the materials needed and to only do such. They would be given only one hour to actually cook. And finally their dish would be presented to the examiner.

"Geez, I don't get why they don't let us just cook in one go. It really doesn't make much sense to break it down. " Izumi huffed

"It's to exam the analytic part of our minds, after all a you can't prepare a dish without a recipe. " Izumi flinched she knew that, sorta. But this prompted her mind about Yuu''s previous statement. But there was no time as the examiner stated the thirty minutes begun. And of course students flocked to the ingredients like wild animals. And Izumi understood what Takumi said, they all just jumped in without the recipe. And then there were the students who stood back, preparing.

"Like the director said, many have already failed to grasp the idea of what Totsuki really is. And if it weren't for me you'd most likely be rushing over there too." Yuu stated. For someone who wore the image of teenage rebel well, it was quite unexpected for him to be the strategic genius.

"Well alright then! What's the plan then Yuu?" Izumi exclaimed, she was quite fired up. But her action was only meant with a blank stare from her newly acquainted friend.

"Beats me, you're the famous one here, daughter of the Nakiri." A cold move Izumi would say. But they began,writing down what they needed and gathering the materials. Of course each of them worked on their own ideas, but still teamwork is essential. But while they worked Izumi needed to get something off her mind.

"Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly did you mean by me being in the same group with another person?" Izumi asked, she was genuinely curious. Who was this other person that Izumi was suddenly grouped with, just for being a daughter of a Nakiri. In the ballroom, Izumi heard the words of others.

" She must have begged her way in here, after all she's a Nakiri."

"Hey quiet! They'll hear you, remember she's basically royalty around here."

" Freeloader of the family name." All insults that flew by Izumi at the moment, but thinking on it now. She wondered what words this other person heard that they were grouped together. Maybe they could be good friends, being the oddballs of the group.

"Jin Yukihira...that's his name." Yuu stated.

* * *

"So that's Jin Yukihira huh?" A voice stated from the wandering eyes as Jin stood before his dish waiting for his name to be called, but while everyone viewed Jin as some god-like person. To be frank and honest with himself, Jin was nervous as he always was with such big occasions. Something he inherited from his mother? Possible. After all it was Megumi who raised him, and what she would say at a time like this? And suddenly a smiled placed itself on Jin as he remembered just exactly what she would say and do.

" _Nervous huh?" Megumi asked as she knelt down. It was the first day of school for Jin and of course he was nervous, a little bit scared. "Y-yeah, just a bit." Jin replied back sheepishly._

" _Well I have this little trick your father showed me a long time ago." Megumi stated as she gently grabbed hold of Jin's hands and placing them together. "It may hurt a bit though, but it works." She said as she looked Jin in his eyes, he was shaking just like she was back then._

" _Ouch…"_

That trick while at the time did hurt, it definitely did help in taking care of the nervousness. The only drawback is you can't do it yourself, but in this case. Jin was never really alone, she was right there in his heart.

"Mr. Jin Yukihira?" a voice exclaimed as it was his turn for his dish to be judged.

"Yes! Sorry to keep you waiting sir." Jin stated as he placed the dish before the examiner. As the room tensed up with every move of the examiner...but not Jin. He stood there confidently and with a grin on his face.

* * *

"And that does it...those are the selected two hundred from today's testing." As the final name was read off to Hisako, it had been a long day and even a long admission process. But it is how things are done now.

"Alright, good work today I'll submit the paperwork to the director asap. For now take some much needed rest and I will see you all tomorrow." Hisako stated as the room let out a sigh of relief. It had truly been quite a day, even more busy than the days of the past. And for a moment it was actually quite, peaceful almost. Keyword almost, As the phone rang in Hisako's office, from the director.

Work never really stops for Hisako, as she picked up the phone.

"I'm on my way-ms.."

"Hey Hisako." She knew that voice, it was that of her old friend Erina Nakiri.

"Erina-sama!" Hisako exclaimed as she instantly rushed to the director's office, it had been awhile so cut her some slack. And of course, there she was in the director's office.

"Hey there Hisako!" Erina said offering a small smile, the former ice cold princess of Totsuki had returned.

* * *

"So it seems, she made the cut?" Erina asked, as she looked through the list of two hundred potential students. Of course, Izumi passed after all she wouldn't leave here without being accepted. After all it was her dream and goal to come here.

"And she's not the only one of you children to make the cut." Alice stated, as she handed Erina the document labeled Jin Yukihira. To this Erina was surprised, as she took hold of the file not caring for the documents, but rather the photo of her son. A son she had not seen in a long time, he had changed as expected and taking a mental note of every detail of him. While Jin inherited Soma's red hair and yellow eyes, Jin inherited Erina's hairstyle. The pointy side tips of her hair and bangs to be exact.

"Not exactly the little boy you remember now huh?" Alice stated.

"So what happens next?" Erina asked, as she flipped through the file taking in every detail, to even the last letter. But before Hisako could answer her question, a voice answered for her.

"Well if you read the letter that Izumi got, you'd know that next up is the mock run. Or what I would call it, the One Hundred Tournament." Soma stated. A reunion quite unexpected of the 92nd generation sorta...Alice had summoned Soma to the office as well as Erina, without telling them.

And of course the air in the room thickened, the attitude drop a full ninety degree angle.

"Alice...what is the meaning of this?" Erina hissed.

"Yeah Alice, I thought you just wanted to talk to me. You never said anything about her being here." Soma shot back.

"Now now guys, let's all just take a quick breather." Hisako stated, as if the referee to an intense rivalry game. A vain attempt to prevent anything bad from happening, but there was a reason to it all. As all attention was on the director.

"Actually I needed to talk to the both of you, and this was the only way I could get the both of you together.." Alice stated from her desk, hands folded together. Much like a judge in the courtroom, while Soma and Erina were the criminals awaiting their sentence. Ever since news of their fallout, many have tried to help the two forgive each others actions. The goal was never to get them back together, but it was rather focused on Jin and Izumi, the children.

"Look we've told you many times Alice to just stop.." Soma sighed, Erina nodding. At least they were agreeing on something for a change.

"Oh is that so? So letting your children wander around never knowing the truth. Eventually one of these days it'll come out and it best be from you than for them to find out themselves. I'm not asking for you to get back together. I'm stating that you two owe up to your actions, forgive and focus on being actual parents." Alice practically shouted at the two, scolding them. And with that the room was silent for a bit.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Soma stated...he agreed with everything Alice stated. It infuriated him that he was not allowed to be a responsible and loving father. And to him there was really only one person to blame...

"No don't you dare make me the villain, you've done much the same to me." Erina stated, now looking in Soma's direction. It was useless to come here, Soma thought as every word Erina spoke was just blurred. He left. The wound was open, and it was expected to bleed a little before it could heal. And eventually Erina would leave as well.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Izumi pondered. As the students were told to regroup in the ballroom and wait fro further instruction. Were the all accepted into phase three? No. Even Aunty Alice said many would fail, but the numbers don't look any different. Maybe we gave them a lot to think about. Or did they abandon us?! Such a klutz, Yuu thought and again the lights dimmed, focusing on the center stage.

"Aunty Alice?" Izumi asked, there was a different vibe and look to the director than before. And Izumi was not the only one to notice.

"Now I know you are all wondering the status of your acceptance. And you will notified via instant email, right abouttt now." Alice motioned and of course, the room filled with notification sounds.

"If you receive one, please step through the doors on either side of this stage. And please don't try to sneak by if you weren't accepted. We are not idiots."

* * *

"Look at that Izumi I got in, what about y.." Yuu was able to finish his sentence as he was instantly snatched up by Izumi, sprinting through the doors.

"Of course I was accepted, quick the early bird gets the worm! Top bunk!" Izumi shouted, but she failed to notice where exactly she was going. As when she turned back, she screeched to a halt, launching Yuu forward like a cannonball. With the target being the back of Jin Yukihira, knocking two birds with one stone. Even if one of the birds was the stone.

"Look out!" Izumi shouted, but too late both boys were on the floor with Jin being the only in pain. As Jin absorbed most of the blow, face down with Yuu on his back. IN fact even Yuu noticed that it was Jin. Which prompted him to say.

"Oh? Hey Izumi look it's Jin. Jin Yukihira right?" Yuu asked.

"Ughhhh...y-yeah." Jin responded.

* * *

 _Author: Working on next one. Leave those reviews, let me know how I'm doing!_


End file.
